Messe de minuit et autres drabbles
by GredW
Summary: Drabbles SLASH. Deuxième drabble écrit lors de la nuit de l'atelier de la lanterne fringante sur le thème "fumisterie". Jonathan espérait une nuit avec Ardeth, loin des momies, mais la malédiction des O'Connell les a rattrapés...
1. Messe de minuit

**Titre :** Messe de minuit  
**Pairing :** Jonathan Carnahan/Ardeth Bay  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Bizarrement... ni Jonathan, ni Ardeth ne m'appartiennent...  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour le Merry Merry Xmas Challenge de la communauté LJ frenchdrabble, sur le thème "Spectacle de la Nativité". Je le reposte ici alors que Nawel est passé depuis un long moment.

* * *

Ardeth fixait la scène devant lui, les bras croisés, un doigt posé sur les lèvres. Il essayait de comprendre l'étrange rituel chrétien qui consistait à mettre en scène la naissance de leur Messie. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qui se passait qu'il ne remarquait pas les regards en coin de quelques bigotes et de leurs progénitures. Jonathan, installé à ses côtés, riait sous cape. Il fallait dire que le costume du Medjaï jurait dans l'église.

L'homme, curieux, avait insisté auprès de son amant, il voulait assister à un rite de leur culture. Carnahan, bien que peu désireux d'assister à la messe de minuit, avait accepté. Il avait, de toute manière, bien du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à son amant. Il fut ramené au présent par Ardeth.

« Alors, cette… euh… poupée que tient la femme est censée représenter votre Messie ?  
- Oui, l'enfant Jesus. Dans certains spectacles, parfois, le bébé est réel. Mais j'ai entendu dire que l'année dernière, la maman qui l'avait "prêté" avait oublié de mettre une couche à son gamin… Un Jesus qui pisse partout et qui schlingue ça fait très très mauvais genre !  
- Oh mais… »

Le Medjaï se tut et suivit des yeux les drôles de bonhommes qui tiraient des statues de bois derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ardeth n'avait pas vu que chacune de ses questions entraînaient des regards irrités sur sa personne.

« Pourquoi ces hommes ont-ils avec eux des statues ? Et pourquoi leur ont-ils collé de la laine dessus ? »

Jonathan rit, très amusé par les interrogations de son amoureux.

« - Ils jouent le rôle des bergers. Les statues de bois représentent des moutons. Comme pour le bébé, les bonnes gens ne peuvent se permettre de laisser des animaux crotter les allées de leur église. Tu vois, les bergers viennent rendre hommage à l'enfant après qu'ils aient été avertis par une étoile.  
- Oh, vous croyez aussi au langage des étoiles ? »

Carnahan allait répondre quand une femme installée devant eux se retourna, visiblement agacée.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas vous taire, jeunes hommes ! Nous sommes ici pour nous recueillir. Ce n'est pas le dernier spectacle à la mode ! »

Elle se replaça correctement sur sa chaise, satisfaite. Ardeth murmura une excuse polie, un peu gêné de s'être fait rabroué. Il savait qu'il fallait écouter les personnes plus âgées. Jonathan, lui, dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne s'était jamais autant diverti durant une messe. Son ami évitait de le regarder, il commençait même à être vexé alors, le plus discrètement possible, l'Anglais prit son amant par la main et lui chuchota de sortir.

Dans la rue, la neige tombait et chacun s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. Le Medjaï était encore un peu agacé par la réaction de l'autre homme.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi, Ardeth, ne m'en veux pas ! Mais… ces femmes et… ce spectacle ! Tout ça, c'est d'un ridicule ! Si tu veux savoir ce qu'est Noël, il suffit qu'on rentre. Tu verras : Rick et ma sœur passent leur temps à se bécoter tout en chantant des chansons stupides. Quant à Alex, même s'il ne croit plus au Père Noël, il doit être en train de casser les pieds de ses parents et de leur demander quand est-ce qu'il aura le droit à ses cadeaux ! Je crois qu'il attend je ne sais quel livre sur je ne sais plus quel pharaon que lui a promis Evy…  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi… »

Jonathan ne pouvait décemment pas dire à l'homme qui partageait maintenant son lit qu'il avait passé ses veilles de Noël à se saouler dans un bouge quelconque, juste pour oublier qu'il était seul. Cependant, cette nuit, tout était différent.

« Moi, je vais te prouver qu'au lieu d'être au milieu d'une rue londonienne froide, à Noël, il vaut mieux être bien au chaud dans son lit. Vraiment bien, bien au chaud.  
- C'est vrai qu'ici, il fait presque aussi froid qu'en plein désert, pendant la nuit. »

L'Anglais entraîna son amant dans le dédale de ruelles les menant à la demeure des O'Connell. Là, ils trouvèrent la petite famille jouant dans le salon. Ardeth insista pour se rejoindre à eux, au grand désespoir de Carnahan.

Le Medjaï soupira d'aise quand, quelques heures plus tard, il fut couché contre Jonathan. Il était heureux d'avoir décidé de rejoindre l'homme à Londres pour cette fête qui semblait bien importante. Il trouvait qu'il y avait une atmosphère bien différente comme si tous les conflits anodins de l'existence étaient gommés. Il se colla encore plus contre son amant et ferma les yeux. Il était heureux.


	2. Malédiction

**Titre : **Malédiction  
**Pairing :** Jonathan Carnahan/Ardeth Bay  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi

Ecrit pour la nuit de l'atelier de la lanterne fringante sur le thème"Fumisterie".

* * *

« Non ! Mais… Non ! Ardeth… Non, non, non ! Ardeth Bay, laisse ton pantalon et range ton sabre tout de suite. Viens te recoucher ici, tout de suite ! Ardeeeeth ! »

Jonathan Carnahan avait beau tempêter, allongé sur sa couche, sous la grande tente du Medjaï, rien n'y faisait. Son amant ne l'écoutait pas. Son beau visage, encore un peu chiffonné par le sommeil, était marqué par l'inquiétude et la gravité. Et dire qu'ils avaient si bien commencé la nuit ! Une nuit de retrouvailles, en plus.... Enfin, Jonathan, après diverses aventures qu'il préférait oublier –et qui n'avait rien à voir, non, non, avec une sombre histoire de partie de poker perdante-, avait réussi à quitter Londres –indemne- pour retrouver l'Égypte, son sable, son amant… et ses momies, semblerait-il !

Jonathan se recoucha lourdement, fermant les yeux, posant ses poings sur ses paupières.

Ardeth l'attendait au Caire, comme convenu. Là, ils avaient dû se contenir. Le trajet pour rejoindre le campement Medjaï avait paru plus long à Jonathan que tout le voyage depuis l'Angleterre. Ce ne fut que sous la tente de Bay qu'ils avaient enfin pu se laisser aller, non sans qu'Ardeth ne commande avant, expressément, qu'ils ne soient dérangés sous aucun prétexte. Peut-être l'Anglais aurait-il dû éviter de préciser, en plaisantant, sauf au cas où Imhotep reviendrait leur rendre une nouvelle visite… ? Il aurait dû se rappeler qu'il avait voyagé avec sa sœur et sa petite famille… Il était persuadé qu'Evelyn avait dû être maudite dans une autre de ses vies antérieures, et qu'elle avait en plus refilé le gène à son fils… contaminant son mari en même temps !

« Ardeth, se redressa-t-il, pleurnichant. Laisse-les se débrouiller ! Non mais, c'est vrai quoi ? Ce sont des fumistes ! Pas capable de prendre une putain de malédiction égyptienne au sérieux. Est-ce que, moi, je m'aventurerais à faire joujou avec une urne capable de ramener sur Terre des âmes condamnées à la Douleur Éternelle ?! »

Il grognait maintenant. Le Medjaï était toujours silencieux. Finalement, il s'agenouilla et prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa délicatement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait le faire.

« Ardeth », supplia encore l'Anglais.

Mais l'autre homme semblait plus que décidé à laisser Carnahan, encore nu, sous cette grande tente, dans un campement bientôt vide.

Jonathan entoura le cou d'Ardeth de ses mains et posa son visage sur une de ses épaules.

« Je te préviens… si tu le laisses te faire le moindre mal, je tue Evy, Ricky et Alex de mes propres mains avant d'utiliser cette foutue urne pour te ramener à moi. »

Le Medjaï sourit, amusé par le caractère de cet homme si étonnant finalement. Il allait se lever mais l'Anglais était toujours accroché à lui.

« Hé, tu crois aller où tout seul ? Tu vas pas me laisser là, en plus ? Y'a même pas de troquet où je puisse soulager un bon gars de quelques livres… Non, non, tu attends, je t'accompagne… »

Ardeth hocha la tête et embrassa encore une fois l'autre homme, avant de le laisser s'habiller. Jonathan était peut-être un dilettante dans beaucoup d'aspect de la vie matérielle ou même amoureuse, mais le Medjaï commençait à le connaître. L'Anglais était inquiet pour sa famille et… pour lui. Carnahan ne prenait pas leur relation à la légère.

Quand enfin, celui-ci fut prêt et qu'il allait sortir de la tente, Ardeth l'arrêta. L'expression passionnée inscrite sur son visage intrigua l'Anglais.

« Fais attention à toi, aussi ! Je sais aussi utiliser l'urne... »

Se rapprochant de l'Européen, il chuchota au creux de son oreille :

« Après, quand on se sera débarrassés d'Imhotep et que je m'occuperai d'O'Connell, je te ramènerai ici et je te promets que cette fois-ci, personne ne nous dérangera ! »

Leur baiser fut interrompu par un cri à l'extérieur. Tout le monde était sur le départ.

Ce fut pendant le trajet du retour au Caire que Jonathan réalisa. Il allait de nouveau devoir affronter des momies…


End file.
